The Missing Riddle
'''The Missing Riddle 'is a 1998 American animated adventure family comedy-drama film produced by Warner Bros. Feature Animation, JeremyWorks Studios and Valentina Animation and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film was directed by Lorena Valentina, and David Silverman from a screenplay by Bill Motz and James Gunn. It was JeremyWorks and Valentina's final independently-produced film before its transferred into JeremyWorks Entertainment. The film centers on a young girl named Liana, who journeys across the world to get the golden ruby and defend Queen Jaida. The film was released in theaters on November 13, 1998. It was a critical and commercial success, earning $354.8 million on a $35 million budget. A television series based on the film aired on Kids' WB from September 2000 to May 2003. Plot At a peaceful village, everyone lived their life in this village led by the nicest king. Next year, however, when the king died, Queen Jaida take over the kingdom and making terror upon the people. The people, led by Liana's father, flee the village and escape from Queen Jaida's wrath. The villagers struggle to find a safe haven, but luckily find the town. Years later, Liana living her lives in a boring life at this town. When her father and mother told the truth about the lost village, Liana want to see the village. Liana's mother then tells her daughter that someday she will learn to brave the world's many dangers at an older age. Meanwhile, Jaida wants revenge on the people who escape from her. When Jaida had a idea, she plan to takes the golden ruby and turn everything into stone. The next day, Liana told her friends, Damian, Rishi and Vivian about the lost village. So, Liana, Damian, Rishi and Vivian went on the quest to find the lost village, until they are captured by Jaida and transports them to Jaida's Castle. Liana, Damian, Rishi and Vivian arrived at the Queen Jaida's Arena, they have to challenge Speedy Dude, Genie Guy and Stronger Man. After they defeat them, they manage to escape while Jaida's henchman chase them. The heroes succeed, they later meet Minecart in a cave and he give them a ride. Liana, Damian, Rishi and Vivian must get the golden ruby before Jaida does. Jadia vows to kill them and leads her henchman after them. When Liana and her friends arrive at the snowy place, where they surrounded by a pack of wolves and take them to their cave. Liana, Damian, Rishi and Vivian started escape from the wolves. After they escaped from the wolves, Liana, Damian, Rishi and Vivian continue on the adventure. Jaida had a plan with her henchman to capture everyone, including Liana's parents, in this town. Liana's mother is crying about Liana, Liana's father tell her that they will find her. However, Jaida's henchman captured all the people in the town, including Liana's parents, and take them to Jaida's castle. Liana, Damian, Rishi, Vivian and Minecart finally got the golden ruby after they been chased by the monsters and the wolves. However, Queen Jaida arrives with her henchanimals, as well as the penguins, comes, destroy Minecart, capturing Liana's friends and take the golden ruby away from Liana. Liana tries to save her friends and the golden ruby, but Queen Jaida knocks her into a river, where she is rescued by a mysterious person named Emilia who transport the girl to the ruins of the old village where her parents lived. Now, Liana feeling heartbroken for her actions. Emilia encourages Liana to be herself, even if she's just a weak girl. Then Liana is informed and told by Emilia that not only Queen Jaida took her friends, but also took some people including her parents. Liana vows and teams up with Minecart to rescue the people and her parents and friends. Jaida got into madness when she used the golden ruby and turn one of her henchman into gold, Jaida decided turn her castle into gold while the whole world into stone. Liana and Minecart arrive at Jaida's Castle, free the rest of the people and reunited her parents and friends. Liana, Damian, Rishi and Vivian order the others to escape while the kids go to confront Jaida in her throne room. Liana realizing that golden ruby is turn everything to gold and turn the world into stone. As Jaida attempts to turn Liana into gold, Damian, Rishi, Vivian, Liana's father, and everyone fight Jaida's henchman, along with Speedy Dude, Genie Guy, Stronger Man, the penguins and the wolves, but Liana's mother arrive with the monsters which scared every Jaida's henchman, including Speedy Dude, Genie Guy, Stronger Man, the penguins and the wolves. As Liana and Jaida get to the top of the castle which Liana using the golden ruby, Jaida started to get raged and tried to kill Liana, but Liana destroyed the golden ruby, which causes Jaida to die as she land hard into the ground. Liana, Damian, Rishi, Vivian, Minecart, and the rest of the people manage to escape from the collapsing lair and travel back home. Back in the town, the people celebrate Liana and her friends for their freedom. They finally allow them to travel with each other with Jaida and her henchman gone. Cast * Ashley Peldon as Liana * Haley Joel Osment as Damian * Tress MacMeille as Queen Jaida * Debi Derryberry as Rishi / Vivian * Billy West as Minecart / Speedy Dude * Doug Lawrence as Genie Guy * Carlos Alazraqui as Stronger Man ''Coming soon! Production Jeremy Carpenter and Lorena Valentina came up with the concept for The Missing Riddle ''in 1993, after the release of ''Life of Teenagers. The result was that the film's animation style was similar from Disney's early-1990s animation renaissance and Life of Teenagers, but mixed with Chuck Jones-directed Looney Tunes shorts. Casting Coming soon! Animation The animation of The Missing Riddle ''is handled by JeremyWorks Studios and Valentina Animation via hand-drawn animation department for the traditional 2D animation, while the 3D special effects is handled at JeremyWorks Computer Animation Department. The film use Toon Boom Harmony as the 2D animation software, and Blender as the CGI layout, animation, and lighting software, and Autodesk Maya as the CGI animation, CGI layout, and CGI rigging software. Additional animation was done overseas at Bardel Entertainment in Canada. The film's animation is sharing the same animation as ''Life of Teenagers, Cats Don't Dance, Rugrats ''films, Disney Renaissance films (such as ''The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast ''and ''Hercules), Quest for Camelot and The Iron Giant. Release The Missing Riddle ''was theatrically released by Warner Bros. Pictures under the Family Entertainment label on November 13, 1998 in the United States and Canada. Marketing Trailers * The teaser was released on October 10, 1997, and was shown before ''Pretty Mice, RocketMan, FairyTale: A True Story, Edwin & Triston, Anastasia, Flubber, Home Alone 3, MouseHunt, Cartoon World: The Movie 2, and Mr. Magoo. * The official trailer was released on April 3, 1998, and was shown before Jumbo the Elephant, Barney's Great Adventure, Paulie, Quest for Camelot, Mulan, The X-Files, Dr. Dolittle, Paint! 2, The Parent Trap, Antz, What Dreams May Come, and Practical Magic. * TV spots began to air from October to November of 1998. Home media The Missing Riddle ''was released on VHS and DVD on March 10, 1999 by Warner Home Video, under JeremyWorks Home Video label, which was reprinted many times. Warner Home Video also released the film on Laserdisc. On June 15, 2004, a 2-disc "Special Edition" was released. The DVD release included an audio commentary by Lorena Valentina, Jeremy Carpenter, David Silverman, and Scott Young, a 28-minute making-of documentary, a gallery of concept art, storyboards, test footage, deleted scenes, and DVD-ROM features. The film was released for the first time on Blu-ray on September 22, 2016, and it was later re-released on DVD and Blu-ray as "20th Anniversary Special Edition" on November 15, 2018. It was featuring the same special features from the original 2004 DVD and 2016 Blu-ray as well as new ones including a sneak preview of JeremyWorks' next feature ''Jeremy: Ultimate Generations. Soundtrack Main article(s): The Missing Riddle: The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Reception Critical response Coming soon! Box office Coming soon! Other media Video games The Missing Riddle ''has spawned four video games: * ''The Missing Riddle ''was released in 1998 and in 1999 by Ubisoft Entertainment for PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Microsoft Windows, Game Boy, and Game Boy Color. * ''The Missing Riddle: Activity Center, an educational game, was released in 1998 for Windows and Mac, and is part of JeremyWorks' educational JeremyWorks Learning Games series. * ''The Missing Riddle: Queen Jaida's Rampage'' was released in 2002 by Eurocom for PlayStation 2, Xbox, and GameCube. * The Missing Riddle: The Big Journey ''was released in 2003 by THQ for the Game Boy Advance. Television series ''Main article: The Missing Riddle (TV series) Other appearances Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here.Category:Films Category:PG-rated films